Cambios
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Elizabeth se mostraba distante del Sr. Darcy desde hacía un tiempo, y él no entendía qué le ocurría, ¿acaso la vida de casados no era lo que ella esperaba?


Mr. Darcy le lanzó otra mirada discreta a Elizabeth, que se encontraba charlando animadamente con Georgiana, ambas se mostraban bastante alegres y entusiastas, pero a pesar de que verlas así a ambas siempre había mejorado su humor, en ese momento parecía empeorarlo.

¿Por qué Elizabeth se comportaba de aquella manera con los demás, pero cuando él se acercaba a ella, cambiaba a una actitud distante y evasiva?

No tenía idea… ninguna idea…

Y por primera vez desde que su padre había muerto, deseó haber puesto atención a sus lecciones de "como entender a una mujer" por que sin duda no le vendría mal en ese momento entender un poco más a su esposa.

Avanzó hacia Elizabeth, que sonreía a su cuñada mientras ésta gritaba algo que Darcy no había entendido, pero parecía que hacía muy feliz a Georgiana.

- Me atrevo a preguntar, a que se debe tanta alegría- Les preguntó Darcy, tan pronto estuvo junto a Elizabeth.

Y de nuevo, la reacción de Elizabeth fue suficiente para bajar sus ánimos y sospechar, una vez más, que algo andaba mal.

Lizzie dejó de sonreír, desvió la mirada, y él casi pudo jurar que le pedía discreción a Georgiana, por lo que él, miró a su hermana pequeña, esperando descubrir en sus ojos, que siempre estaban abiertos para él, cuál era el misterio que embargaba a su esposa. Pero su sorpresa fue, que no supo descifrar los ojos de Georgiana…

- ¿Georgiana?- La instó a que hablara, puesto que Lizzie parecía haber decidido guardar silencio.

- Ahh…. Lo siento hermano, pero Lady Katherine me pidió que la visitara más seguido, así que he decidido marcharme inmediatamente.- Georgiana hizo una inclinación hacia su hermano, lanzándole una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Se acercó a Lizzie y la abrazó, con una sonrisa radiante. Luego se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Darcy se quedó un momento observando la puerta por la que su hermana había salido, preguntándose qué le ocurría ahora también a su hermana menor.

- ¿Darcy…?- La voz de Elizabeth lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él se giró y la observó atento.- Tenemos que hablar.

Esa simple frase sirvió para que él se sintiera indeciso. Por la postura que ella había tomado, con su espalda recta, los hombros hacia atrás y el rostro alzado con orgullo le hacía pensar que aquello era un asunto bastante serio. Pero eran los ojos de ella lo que más lo desanimaban. Sus ojos serios que no se atrevían a mirarlo directamente, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas que le hacían creer que lo próximo que diría sería algo que tal vez no le gustaría oír…

- Sí… creo que tienes razón.- Él se acercó a ella- No entiendo que puede haber pasado… si he hecho algo que te haya disgustado… No entiendo el porqué de tu distanciamiento, pero me gustaría entender. Si sólo me lo dijeras, si me hablaras sobre cómo te sientes…- Él la tomó por las manos.

- Darcy… lo siento,- Se disculpó ella, sus ojos se fijaron por primera vez en los de él después de mucho tiempo, y entonces se apartó de él, soltando sus manos.

Se apartó y caminó hacia la ventana, y allí se quedó un tiempo, observando el hermoso paisaje que aquella primavera les regalaba. Él la observó atento, internamente destrozado. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Quizá se había dado cuenta que en realidad no lo amaba? Apretó los puños, sin saber muy bien que hacer salvo esperar, esperar a que ella hablara.

- Darcy...- Lanzó un suspiro- No sabía cómo decirte esto, y lo siento… siento haberte hecho sentir así, pero no sabía qué hacer… no… nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras de esta forma.- Se giró y lo miró a los ojos, esta vez sin dudas y sonriendo. Se acercó de nuevo a él.- Te amo, te amo más que a nada y eso no va a cambiar, ¿me entiendes?- Le dijo, sonriendo.

Entonces ella puso sus manos en el rostro de él, y lo besó en los labios. Él se sorprendió, pues no recordaba que ella alguna vez tuviera la iniciativa para acercarse a él de aquella forma.

Lizzie se alejó un poco de él y sus miradas se cruzaron, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, y una sonrisa tímida cruzaba por sus labios. Él también sonrió, se sentía aliviado.

- Estaba hablando con Georgiana sobre esto hoy…- Le contó ella, y él notó que su rostro se teñía aún más de rojo- No sabía cómo decírtelo.

Darcy vio cómo se mordía el labio por los nervios, y lo que dijo después lo dejó paralizado.

- Estoy embarazada… - Él se quedó un tiempo observándola sin moverse, parecía que no la había escuchado del todo.- Vamos a ser padres.

Y entonces la realidad de lo que ella había dicho lo golpeó. ¡Padres! Recordó las veces que ella se había distanciado, las veces que intentaba tocarla y ella se sonrojaba sin más antes de inventarse una excusa y marcharse. Todo, todo tenía sentido ahora, y era algo que lo hacía sentir eufórico. Sería padre, tendría un hijo con la mujer más maravillosa, una mujer que lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

La acercó hacia él en un abrazo, depositó un beso en su mejilla y ella pudo escuchar la risa de felicidad de él, y pronto ella se unió a ese canto de alegría. La llenó de besos, de abrazos y de cariño mientras ambos giraban al ritmo de una canción que sólo ellos dos parecían escuchar.

En la puerta, Georgiana los observaba sonriendo. En silencio, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, cerró la puerta despacio para que nadie interrumpiera la felicidad que en ese momento estaban disfrutando.


End file.
